


Quite Right Too

by ameliaapond



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaapond/pseuds/ameliaapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler stood on Bad Wolf Bay. The wind whipping at her messy hair. The blonde strands sticking to her tear stained face. Seeing the Doctor; her Doctor made her ecstatic. After what happened at Torchwood One, she thought she would never be able to see him again. Let alone say goodbye. But here he was, standing in front of her, burning up a sun to say goodbye to her. But then there was the awful part. The part she never wanted to think about. But this kind of thing isn’t something one can forget about. But for now she is to say goodbye to her love. The only love she has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Right Too

Rose Tyler stood on Bad Wolf Bay. The wind whipping at her messy hair. The blonde strands sticking to her tear stained face. Seeing the Doctor; her Doctor made her ecstatic. After what happened at Torchwood One, she thought she would never be able to see him again. Let alone say goodbye. But here he was, standing in front of her, burning up a sun to say goodbye to her. But then there was the awful part. The part she never wanted to think about. But this kind of thing isn’t something one can forget about. But for now she is to say goodbye to her love. The only love she has ever known. Of course, she cared about Mickey immensely. And she guessed she loved him too, to an extent. But she wasn’t in love with him like she was with the Doctor. He showed her things she would never have seen when she was with Mickey.

But maybe staying with Mickey would have been better for her heart. And better for the Doctor.

And here they were, talking like good, long lost mates. But they were so much more than that. And it killed her to know that he was acting like this.

Every time he smiled her heart squeezes and she can’t help but smile too.

“How long have we got?” She wanted forever, but honestly that’s not very realistic.

“About two minutes.” He said. And Rose’s heart sank. 2 minutes to say goodbye?

They were dancing around the subject. They both knew that. But Rose and the Doctor alike didn’t want to hear it being said out loud.

“I can’t think of what to say!” She laughed. What so you say to the man that her changed your entire world?

“Still got Mickey then?” The Doctor said, his head pointing behind her to Mickey, Jackie and Pete. He was trying to change the subject. Trying to take her mind off the situation at hand.

“Well, they are five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey...”

Should I say it? Oh, god.

I’ve got nothing left to loose.

“And the baby  
.”   
She smiles. After everything they have been through, at least they will still be together somehow. Still linked by something. Rather, someone.

The look of terror and sadness on the Doctor’s face was eminent.

“You- You’re not?” He trailed off. No. She can’t be. No. I have to get to her. I have to get to them. I have to. I can’t leave her alone. I can’t. She’s stuck in a parallel world without me.

“No.” Yes. “It’s mums.”

It’s yours. Of course it’s yours! But I can’t tell you that and it kills me. But you have to go and save whole races from extinction and universes. You need to forget about me; and our baby. You can’t have us pulling you down, or us making you too attached to this trivial, unimportant planet. You can’t have a silly little human girl stop you from being the hero everyone knows you to be. And I’m sorry I have to lie to you. I really am. But it’s better for you never to know. I’m so sorry.

The shaky breath he lets out after she says so kills her. The smile that’s on his face afterwards kills her too.

It’s like he is happy. Happy for Jackie. Happy for Pete. But not for her.

But the look of relief on his face is worth the lie. Worth the pain she feels. They only have two minutes to say goodbye and sometimes a lie is kinder than the truth.

“Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth!” The way he says her name, with the smile proves that he isn’t coming back.

This world doesn’t need a Doctor. They already have a Rose.

“Am I ever going to see you again?” Rose asked quietly. She was crying. She couldn’t help it.

“You can’t.”

And with those two words, her heart broke. She will never be able to see him again. She would never be able to touch him again. Hear his laugh. She his cheeky smile when he knows he has done something wrong. She started to cry again, and this time not bothering to hide it from him.

“What are you gonna do?” She couldn’t even understand what she was saying; her throat was too thick with tears, almost choking on the words.  
“Oh, you know. I’ve got a TARDIS. Last of the Time Lords.” Oh, Rose.

“On your own?”

His only response was a small, sad smile.

“I- I love you.” It was so hard to get those words out of her mouth. Her throat was so thick it was almost hard for her to breathe. She had never said it to someone and really meant it. And it hurts her so much to know that these may be her last ever spoken words to him. She choked and the tears streaming down her face make it hard to see his face. But she knew he must be smiling.

“Quite right too.” He smiled a big board one for her. He couldn’t suppress it. At least she will be happy.

Tears were forming in his eyes before he said it.

“And I suppose, if it’s my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler,-“

And he was gone.

And she broke down. Her body too heavy for her legs; and her legs too weak to carry her. She fell onto the wet, sticky sand, sobbing. He was so close to saying those words she had waited what seemed like her whole life to hear. And now he is gone and she will never be able to see him again.

Jackie raced over to Rose, and sat down beside her, pulling her broken daughter onto her lap and holding her as she cried. Jackie didn’t know what to say to her. She had never been in this position before. So she just held her, letting Rose’s salty, desperate tears pool onto Jackie’s coat.

“Sweetheart, did you tell him?”

Rose shook her head vigorously and Jackie sighed.

“Oh, baby. Why?”

“Be-because if he found out he would destroy planets to get to us and I can’t let him do that, Mum. It’s better if he doesn’t know. I told him, I told him it was yours!” She cried, more tears falling from her eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart! How could it be mine!” she laughed, but cut herself short after realising Rose wasn’t chuckling along with her.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and back home.” Jackie stood up, pulling Rose with her.

Pete and Mickey had made their way over to them knowing Rose couldn’t carry her own body weight by herself. Both of them took one of Rose’s arms and helped her walk to the car. They put her in the seat and did her seatbelt up for her.

As they drove away, Rose could help but look at the exact spot the Doctor stood. All she wanted was to see him again. She craved to see him again. But she knew she would never be able to. But a small smile graced her now severely chapped lips, remembering that she will always have a piece of him with her. And that began to heal her broken heart.


End file.
